Late Night Desires
by shanodarkwing
Summary: Hinata has been depressed about her relationship with Naruto and decides to pay Kiba a visit that turns out to be something more. Kiba X Hinata


Late Night Desires

It was cold evening in Konoha as Hinata made her way to the Inuzuka compound. She was feeling rather lonely since Naruto was out again and decided to pay Kiba a visit.

She had been with Naruto for a while and at first everything was how she imagined it would be. She felt as if she were actually a princess in a story and that she would be getting her happy ending, she felt as if all of the hard work and training by Kurenai and Anko to raise her confidence had payed off. However, Naruto knew next to nothing about relationships and romance and preferred to do missions and train to prepare to be Hokage. She of course supported her boyfriend his goals; but she wanted a romantic relationship, just like how she imagined her relationship with Naruto would be but he did not care for romance at all.

Instead Naruto did not only prefer his training to spending time with her, he did not really care about romance. She knew he still liked her and Hinata still deeply loved Naruto; however, she had done everything to try and make their relationship romantic. She had tried every secret and womanly trick she learned in books and from her friends about how to win over men, but they just did not work with Naruto.

What was worse than that their sex life was even more abysmal, Naruto did not know how to please her and her large sex drive. Though to be fair he was rather drunk their first and only time they had sex. She remembered how they were making out in his apartment and when she planned and took the initiative to go to third base with Naruto what she saw between his legs was very unimpressive. He was not big as she hoped he would be, not that size mattered to her but she knew what she liked and in the bed Naruto only continued to disappoint her as his stamina was rather low as after a few sucks on his barely inch hard member he came with a few tiny squirts, and collapsed onto his bed with a smile on his face leaving Hinata feeling humiliated and angered that Naruto couldn't satisfy her.

She still loved Naruto and wanted to be with him forever, but he left much to be desired when it came to physically please a woman and each day, she found her lust growing even more bigger and harder to contain.

As she approached the Inuzuka compound she noticed Kiba coming towards her. "It's nice to see you again, Hinata," Kiba told her with a smile.

"You, too Kiba," Hinata replied as she smiled back at him. Kiba lead her into his house and soon both were catching up with each other in Kiba's kitchen.

"Do you want a drink," Kiba asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Kiba-kun, I-I really shouldn't. I don't drink… and I couldn't possibly accept your offer. You don't owe me anything." Hinata spoke softly, smiling kindly at her friend.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, you are my best friend. Just let me treat you to some sake or something." Kiba flashed a wide grin, "It's been a while since we've seen each other anyway. We can catch up."

"It was really nothing… But, I suppose one drink won't hurt…" Hinata blushed as she finally succumbed to Kiba's wishes.

Hinata watched as Kiba filled his cup up to the brim and drank it all down in one gulp. He sighed and closed his eyes as it went down with a slight burn. She looked at the fine line his mouth was set in. When his eyes opened, she made eye contact with him quickly; to be sure he didn't see her looking at his lips.

"Is that how I'm supposed to drink it?" Hinata asked quietly, furrowing her brow and not knowing quite what to do in this foreign situation. She had seen Kurenai and Anko drink a lot of sake but she herself had never really tried it.

Kiba looked at her for a moment, "What?"

"It's just that I've never had sake before. I'm not exactly sure how to go about this." She let out a nervous chuckle.

Kiba paused for a moment, and then laughed. "Here Hinata-chan," He took the bottle and filled her cup a little more than half way, "Try to get it down in one go. It's much better that way instead of sipping at it and having it burn each time."

"It burns?" She looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone she knew seemed to enjoy alcohol. However, despite the burning sensation she actually liked it.

Kiba laughed even more, "Have you never had alcohol before?" He asked incredulously, already grabbing the bottle to refill his own cup.

Sure, she had been on plenty of missions where alcohol had been present. And, sure, she had accompanied her own friends to bars. But never had she drank. Frankly, she was a little scared of it. She had heard girls say things like, "Wow, what did I do last night". The idea of drinking something with the power to make you do stupid things and forget about them was a little frightening. But, because it had been Kiba to offer it to her, and because he was so excited about it, she couldn't say no. So when he asked her if she had never had alcohol with that look on his face, she definitely felt a little more than embarrassed.

Hinata, biting her lip, reached over for her cup of sake and quickly downed it like Kiba told her to. The burn was slow at first, then became a little more acute as she felt the heat reach her stomach.

"Now I have." She replied with a cocky smile.

Kiba really couldn't help himself then and began laughing so hard he gripped the counter to brace himself. The look on poor Hinata's face was too much.

She looked up at him with shy eyes, but her face quickly brightened into a smile and she began laughing at his laughter until they were both red in the face. The ice was officially broken and they talked for a while about typical things as the blonde kept refilling their drinks. An hour went by as they focused more on talking than drinking.

"Aw man, Hinata-chan, if this is your first time drinking, I'm going to get you so drunk." Kiba laughed after his sixth cup, and Hinata's third. Not only was Kiba's tolerance a lot higher than hers from years of drinking sake every now and then, but he also was a bit bigger than her and did not get drunk so easily. Hinata, on the other hand, was already a little more than buzzed. She wondered if she was drunk yet, but given than her next sentence wasn't very slurred, she didn't think so.

Finally, he decided, if she remembered it tomorrow morning, he would ask about it then. He was too tired and too drunk to worry about it any longer. The hour was ungodly and there was no one out and about anymore.

Kiba tried to stand but ended up stumbling and immediately fell into Hinata's arms. Hinata groaned softly and shoved Kibas' head into her large chest and with each passing minute her lust inside of her was getting stronger. Before she knew what, she was doing she lifted up Kiba's head and pressed her lips against his. Before she knew it Kiba was responding to the kiss and the two began to make out passionately in Kiba's kitchen.

"How about we take this upstairs" She said in a soft seductive tone. Her voice was strong and commanding, a tone that sounded strange to Kiba.

Kiba only nodded as he led her up the stairs and into his bedroom, part of him knew what he was doing was wrong but the alcohol had loosened his mind and now he was basically running on instincts.

How had their reunion come to this? Just moments ago, they were talking and laughing about their time together. Now, Hinata seemed sadder than he had ever seen her, and it was his fault. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He loved Hinata, he truly did. He would go to the end of the world for her. Seeing her like this, he knew he had to do whatever he could to cheer her up. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

Kiba placed a finger underneath Hinata's chin and tilted it upwards. Before their eyes could meet, he pressed his lips softly against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. He didn't even press his tongue against her lips. All he wanted was for Hinata to know how much he cared for her. It was meant to be a simple, quick kiss, but it lingered on much longer, and he wasn't mad about it.

Kiba's hands made one last pass at the curves of her body before sliding up her body and cupping her tits. The tattooed ninja kept it gentle at first, massaging her breasts with the palms of his hands. He had met a lot of women, but none of them had a rack like Hinata. Her breasts were huge, second only to Tsunade, maybe even bigger. It was the first time he couldn't fit the entirety of her breasts in his large hands

When the kiss broke, they pulled apart from each other. Kiba gazed into her eyes, which were almost expressionless. He couldn't get a read on her. "Hinata..." He whispered her name, his voice unexpectedly filled with longing. He waited for any reaction from her, anything that would inform him how she felt about the kiss. Did it cheer her up? Or did it just confuse her?

He got his answer when she leaned in and kissed him again. It caught him off guard. It was so unlike Hinata to make the first move...or was it? He had always known Hinata as a shy, timid girl, but she had grown over the years. She had become more confident and assertive, just never in a outspoken way. At the end of the day, when Hinata cared about something, she acted on it.

She cared for Kiba, and Kiba cared for her. He claimed he would do anything for her, so why couldn't he share an intimate night with her? He couldn't think of a reason right now with her lips against his own. So, he kissed back.

With both parties no longer restricting themselves, the kiss deepened. Kiba slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth, who kissed him back as best as she could. Naruto had his feisty ways, but he wasn't nearly as skilled as Kiba. She did her best to keep up with him, matching his passion with her own. People had always taken her soft spoken nature as weakness, but she was strong and she wanted to prove it to one of the people she trusted most.

To Kiba's surprise, Hinata's tongue dueled with his, and he happily swirled his tongue around hers. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her up against his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned softly into the kiss as he caressed her waist, their tongues still sliding and dancing with one another. When the kiss finally ended, a string of saliva connected their lips. He stared into her pale eyes and saw the fire inside of them. They were both panting and eying each other, the heat between them building rapidly.

"Kiba I want you to make me feel like a woman," Hinata said in a soft yet authoritative voice

Kiba nodded and finally made the first move, removing his shirt to give Hinata full access to his broad, muscular chest and his thick, bulging biceps outclassing any of Naruto's muscles. The purple-haired kunoichi ran her fingers along his chest and shoulders, her body trembling lightly from the heat that was getting stronger inside of her. "Squeeze them." Kiba whispered.

"Huh?"

"Squeeze my biceps." Kiba told her. Hinata did as she was told, moving her hands down his shoulders to his biceps. She squeezed them and immediately let out a gasp. While Naruto was in shape and quite muscular in his own right, he was nowhere near as muscular as Kiba, whose muscles were far thicker and stronger. She pushed her body into his as she felt his hands squeezing her ass. They would both continue to greedily grope each other's bodies as their lips found one another again.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and easily encircled her own. She moaned softly into the kiss as she heard him grunt, his hands tugging at her ass. She suckled on his tongue as they shared that heated, passionate kiss. She would dig her fingers into his biceps, feeling his strength. She pressed her chest into his and arched her back, pushing her ass out into his hands. The heat was building even faster.

She couldn't take it any longer; without warning, Hinata gently pushed Kiba onto the bed and pulled down his pants revealing his semi-hard member. For a second, he felt embarrassed that woman was seeing him like this, especially since Hinata had always been a friend to him. That feeling dissipated very quickly though as Hinata pushed her warm, slick breasts onto him, engulfing his aching cock between them.

Kiba let out a heated cry, not caring who heard. It felt too good for him to hold back. He reached down to squeeze at Hinata's flesh as he thrusted as hard as she would let him.

Pressure was building rapidly, and he was disappointed when she pulled herself away. He groaned loudly but it was stifled into a gasp as his entire cock disappeared into her mouth in one go. She started sucking hard immediately, and he called out her first name. This was no time for formalities.

Kiba could almost feel the muscles inside her throat move and wrap around his thing. He tried with all his willpower to extinguish the hotness that was forming inside him, but to no prevail. In any minute now his whole body would be engulfed by this flame including the freedom in him.

"Ahh…uhh…deeper Hinata," Kiba moaned.

Hinata massaged his balls gently to add to the pleasure that he was experiencing. She plunged his member deeper into her throat. She wrapped her tongue tightly on it while sucking and licking on it continuously. He clawed at the bed as he came down her throat. Hinata didn't let a drop spill, swallowing it down greedily.

Kiba was about to explode due to the pleasure he was receiving from Hinata's extraordinary blowjob. Her breath was ticklish, and her tongue works like magic. _I wonder how she can make her tongue longer._ Kiba was lost in thought as Hinata climbed forward onto the bed with one leg on either side of his body as she straddled him, her bra covered breasts pressing against him as she leaned in and kissed him. She felt Kiba stiffen in shock underneath her before he relaxed and gave in. His mouth opened and she slipped her tongue inside, seeking his. It didn't take him long to return the favor and slide his tongue into hers, his penchant for learning things proven to extend to more than combat. Kiba's mind raced, unable to believe this was not a dream as he felt her body against his. Truthfully, he had always liked Hinata but she always had her eyes on Naruto; however, now all that pent up lust he felt for her was slowly being released.

Emboldened by lust he ran his hands along her back while they kissed, Hinata never felt so much passion in her life and this carnal lust that Kiba was giving her right now was better than anything that Naruto had or could even give to her. Hinata leaned back and grabbed his hands, placing them on her chest. She could tell that like so many others Kiba was fascinated with her tits. He caressed them gently, using his thumbs to massage her sensitive nipples and draw slight groans from her. It didn't take long before Kiba sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for another kiss while rolling over so that she was underneath him.

"Kiba make me feel like a woman," Hinata whispered in a begging tone that was quiet yet filled with lust.

Kiba grunted in response, his Inuzuka instincts taking over. Although he was a virgin, he wasn't clueless thanks to manga and the fact that male members of his family had stronger libido than others in the village. He kissed her again and slowly worked his way down her neck to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Hinata him kiss his way down her flat stomach to the edge of her legs when she suddenly felt his hot tongue on her sex she had to grit her teeth to stifle a moan.

"That feels amazing" she gasped as Kiba probed her folds with his tongue, using his fingers to hold them apart so he could push inside and taste her. Her hands clawed at the bed as she restrained herself from pushing her womanhood against his face. She was so hot that she knew it wouldn't take long to reach a climax.

Kiba continued his assault on her palace, licking the delicate nub above her folds. His left hand snaked up and around her body to fondle her breasts while he increased the pace of his licking. After several minutes Hinata started panting heavily as she could feel the pleasure building towards an explosion deep in her belly.

"Kiba, Kiba, I can't take anymore" she gasped. When he pressed his tongue back inside her she let go, running her hand through his hair as she gave in to her orgasm. Her thighs tightened around his head from the pleasure, nearly suffocating him. Kiba still licked furiously despite the headlock, sliding his hands under her butt to support her when she arched her back and pushed against him, he enjoyed her taste and prayed she didn't get too loud.

"Kiba, where did you learn to do that?" she asked him breathlessly.

"It's a secret," Kiba replied with a cocky grin. He was fully enjoying pleasing Hinata and even though she was still with Naruto he was glad to be able to do an amazingly hot girl like her.

"You're full of surprises" Hinata smiled down at him as she sat up and kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips. "Lay back and let me return the favor."

"Let's see how you like this," she said before blowing gently on the tip of his manhood, causing his body to twitch. As she lowered her lips to take him in her mouth, Hinata used her hand to cup his balls, gently massaging them as her tongue flicked at his head. She wanted to make him feel good, but at the same time not good enough to cause an immediate orgasm.

"Hinata that feels amazing" he groaned out. He had to close his eyes if he wanted to it last any length of time, the sight of her laying on his bed sucking on him had almost caused the teen to prematurely erupt. He wanted to avoid embarrassment if possible, and enjoy this as long as he could. He had no idea when such a thing might happen again.

She continued to suck on him for several minutes, her head bobbing in a steady rhythm as she enjoyed his musky male flavor. Every time she felt him get close, she'd stop what she was doing and squeeze the base of shaft until the danger passed. For Kiba it was both intense pleasure and harsh torture. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Hinata on the other hand was ready to go again, and this time she wanted to feel him inside her. She pulled him out of her mouth and climbed up his body yet again, kissing him before asking the question she'd been wondering since her first orgasm.

"You've been doing good, but this is your first time, right?"

"Yeah, you're my first" he said while looking into her eyes, admitting it without feeling embarrassed.

Hinata smiled down at him feeling proud at taking the virginity of such a hunk or a man. She couldn't help but feel a little offended that Kiba was so good despite being a virgin, guess the rumors about the Inuzuka clan being good mates was true after all. She was taking his virginity, and the Hinata knew that no matter what happened he'd always remember her and what they shared. She knew that while her heart always would belong to Naruto her flesh craved and lusted after something more

Kiba watched as his lover grabbed his shaft and slowly lowered herself onto him. She was wet and hot, and he almost came right there when he felt her ass against his thighs, his manhood fully inside her. Gritting his teeth to bear it, he reached up and grabbed her breasts as she wiggled her hips in a circular pattern, grinding his member against her inner walls. Every few moments she'd stop and use her muscles to squeeze him, her experience allowing the older woman to tease him in ways he'd never imagined.

"You gotta stop if you keep doing that" he managed to get out between labored breaths before he was cut off.

"Shh, I know you won't last long your first time. It's alright, you've got me all hot Kiba so I won't be long either" she chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him while she ground her hips against him. "Lets try to time it so we do it together."

Hinata sat up and leaned back, one hand on the bed to hold her steady while the other went for her pink nub. It only took a few moments of rubbing her sensitive spot before the pleasurable sensations, coupled with the feel of Kiba inside her as she bounced on him pushed her towards orgasm. Kiba clutched at the sheets, trying to hold out.

"Just a little longer, I'm close," she said breathlessly, her fingers picking up speed. A few more seconds and she felt that familiar twinge inside her that signaled the start of her orgasm. "I'm cumming" was all she could get out of her mouth before she exploded, her inner walls squeezing and contracting around her partner. The sight of her face lost in ecstasy as she orgasmed coupled with the sensations in his groin pulled her partner along for the ride.

"Me too Hinata" he moaned. The sound of him moaning her voice only intensified her feelings. She could feel him throbbing, as well as the heat of his release way up inside her. It took almost a minute for the intensely pleasurable feelings to die down in both of them, leaving them extremely satisfied. Together they gulped down air greedily as she leaned forward and rested against his chest. After catching their breath, they gazed at each other for several moments before sharing a tender kiss. Both of them were exhausted and Kiba was ready to fall asleep.

"That was so incredible Kiba. I had no idea you'd be that good" she said as she pulled herself off of him and rolled to the side, snuggling up against his body tenderly. She was exhausted after all that they did but realized that the lust between her and Kiba was strong and even though Naruto couldn't satisfy her Kiba would always be able to

"Neither did I really." Kiba could feel his eyelids closing against his will, he was glad that he was able to satisfy Hinata and even though she still clung to Naruto in her heart he was just glad to be able to get action from a woman like her.

"Goodnight" she said quietly, leaning in one more time to kiss him before laying an arm across his chest possessively while nuzzling his neck. In response Kiba wrapped his own arm around her and held her close.


End file.
